


do it all in the name of love

by paladincoolcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Apologies, Background Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Light Angst, Lotor has become part of voltron, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, Royalty, Smut, Soft Lotor, annoying lotor, exiled lotor, kind of??, she/her pidge, they got together before this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: Lotor, Voltron's newest asshole, cannot be convinced by his boyfriend Lance to properly apologize for mistakes he makes. It's kind of a problem.orThe four times Lotor doesn't apologize and the one time he does.





	do it all in the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first lancelot fic, and I wrote it on a whim because there's so very few fics out there where Lance and Lotor are in a mutual relationship. Lotor is probably softer than canon Lotor to an extent... but he's still an asshole, so. Anyway, yeah. I hope you enjoy, comments are always welcome. Also, heres a tidbit on the time measurements and their equivalents.
> 
> phoebs = months  
> quintant = day  
> dobosh = minute  
> varga = hou

Lance had only just begun to thoroughly enjoy his soak in the castle’s pool when the room’s overhead door flew open with a loud whoosh. A huff quickly followed, and then Keith’s irritated voice was filling the peaceful silence. 

“You have about four seconds to take this purple bastard off my hands before I launch him out of the airlock.” 

Keith wasn’t exactly visible, as he was standing behind said purple bastard’s tall frame.  _ Lance’s  _ purple bastard, exiled prince of the Galra Empire, Lotor. With a groan far more dramatic than necessary, Lance pulled himself up out of the warm water to endure the chilly air. 

“What’d you do now?” Lance sighed, throwing a towel over his shoulder and shuffling toward the captive man and Keith. Lotor simply stood with his arms pinned and cuffed behind his back, the usual devilish smirk he wore spreading across his face.

Keith gave Lotor one last shove forward before stepping out from behind him, “He tried to pickpocket my blade right out of my belt and got caught.”

“I was going to give it back,” the prince was all sharp teeth to contrast the genial smile. Even with the evil grin, Lance was still a sucker for the rich voice. 

“ _ You didn’t need to take it to begin with!”  _ Keith snarled in exasperation, but Lotor was completely heedless to the inky haired mullet’s irritation. 

Intervention was a must, or Lance’s boyfriend was without a doubt going to end up in a cryopod with a knife in his shoulder. Keith’s temper ran shorter when it came to the other half-galra. So, with a hand on the collar of Lotor’s shirt, and another holding out in attempts to soothe his fellow angry paladin, Lance pulled Lotor toward himself. 

“Sorry there, Mullet. I’ll keep an eye on him,” Lance assured. 

Keith gave an unamused snort, but he held out a pale hand palm up, a blue key resting in the middle, “Thanks, Lance. Now give me my cuffs back, please.”

Their eyes flickered to Lotor, who smiled at them before stretching his cuffed arms backward and-

“No,  _ do not _ !” Lance commanded, abandoning his towel on the floor. “Keep your shoulder in the socket and your elbows in tact, Lo. I’ll get it. Geez, impatient.”

“Helpful,” Lotor corrected with a quiet chuckle as Lance snatched the key from Keith and made haste to unlock the glowing bands binding his lover’s wrists. 

“Not as helpful if you're making me lose my lunch all over the floor. Normal people don’t break themselves to get free from handcuffs,” Lance explained as he unlocked the cuffs and pulled them free, handing them over to Keith. 

Almost immediately Lotor was rubbing his wrists thoughtfully, rolling his shoulders before pulling Lance in and under his arm. Keith’s nose scrunched at the gesture, and he gingerly looped the cuffs through his belt so he could back out of the door. PDA was a Keith repellent. Especially when the one displaying affection was Lotor. 

“Gonna hit the training deck now. And stop giving him free roam. He misbehaves when you’re not watching.”

With that, Keith was spinning on his heel and exiting the room. As the door closed behind him, Lance sighed heavily. Logically, he probably should work on explaining to his boyfriend that pickpocketing wasn’t okay. Even if the full intent was to return the stolen object in the long run. Yet… it was always rather difficult to scold when the taller man had an arm around him, fondly rubbing his bare, pool dampened shoulder. Being rather tall himself, finding someone taller was such a rarity that Lotor’s own height made Lance swoon. Or… lots of things about the prince made him swoon, truthfully. 

“So… you misbehave when I’m not around, huh?” Lance leaned into Lotor’s taller frame, nuzzling the silky smooth material of his under armor. He had full intentions on nudging the man towards the pool to maybe finish enjoying his soak with some company. 

“I believe Red mistakes me with a Yupper at times,” Lotor hummed. “I behave just as I would without your presence. I still would have made a grab for his blade. It just so happens that you would have stopped me.” 

“That I don’t doubt,” Lance laughed, but he pulled back and slipped a single finger into the neckline of Lotor’s top to tug at it. “Get in the pool with me.” 

Long white hair was pushed off Lotor’s forehead as he sighed, “Surely you know of my  _ disdain  _ for the humidity in here.” 

Lance poked his lip out in a pout, but it was only a few seconds more before indigo eyes were rolling to the ceiling. Wordlessly, Lotor pulled his hair up into a high tie on his head and stripped free of his under armor, leaving himself in a pair of Lance’s boxers. 

“Yay!” Lance crowed, grabbing Lotor’s hand and yanking him to the water. 

They ended up sitting on the pool stairs, Lance perched happily on Lotor’s lap with an arm around his shoulder and a hand rubbing at the smooth purple chest. Lotor’s own arms wrapped possessively around Lance’s slender waist, simply listening to the paladin ramble on about training, upcoming planet visits, and his hopes for whatever dinner Hunk would be preparing.

“It truly amazes me that you always manage to get me in this awful, skin drying water,” Lotor said after nearly a varga of soaking. 

“We’ll have to moisturize your skin extra well tonight,” Lance assured. “ _ Right  _ after you apologize to Keith for stealing his blade.” 

The prince shrugged, “His blade was not actually stolen. I sense no need for apologies in this circumstance.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes, “You still tried to  _ steal _ , Lotor. You have to tell him you’re sorry.” 

“I’m afraid not even you can make me do that, baby Blue,” Lotor’s eyes flashed in their mischievous way, and Lance gave a groan of dismay. 

“Remind me again what it is that makes me like you?” 

“I’m often convinced it’s due to my large co-”

Lance silenced him with a sloppy kiss, nearly poking himself on Lotor’s sharp teeth, but he glared behind pink cheeks as he pulled back, “Don’t be an ass. I like you for more than _ that _ . I don’t know  _ why _ , but. I do.” 

“Mm,” Lotor lifted a hand to cradle Lance’s face. Always  _ far  _ gentler than Lance could have ever imagined when they had accepted Lotor onto the ship. “My beautiful Blue.” 

He’d come in a prisoner, a loner without a single companion left, and despite his rough social habits he’d somehow won Lance’s heart with flattering advances and tender kisses to the back of the paladin’s hand. 

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts as Lotor stood and pulled Lance along with him, “No wait I’m not ready to be cold!”

“We’ll be drier than the Balmera if we sit much longer,” Lotor replied, but he quickly wrapped a fresh towel around Lance for warmth. 

“Yeah, I guess you still have to apologize to Keith, anyway.” 

The prince swatted at Lance’s ass with his towel, flaunting from the humid room as he cheerfully called over his shoulder, “You are sorely mistaken.” 

Lance, of course, followed. He pouted, but he followed. 

x

Purple skin seemed so flawless in the low blue lighting of Lance’s room, radiating a dull shine from the slick sweat that drenched the sheets below them and made long white hair stick to Lotor’s forehead. Lance’s breath hitched into a high whine as he scrambled to find a place to rest his hands on that chest, anywhere to get him a solid hold, provide better leverage to roll his hips. 

He was having the ride of his fucking life without a doubt. He didn’t know what was making it so good, whether it was the large hands gripping his waist to guide him into what they wanted, the yellow and indigo eyes making him feel like he was burning under their hungry gaze, or simply how much he  _ really  _ did love being stretched by Lotor’s well endowed… dick? Appendage? Lance was certain the alien sex organ was capable of splitting in two, judging by Lotor’s commentary on his own cock the first time they’d been intimate, so he wasn’t entirely sure what the alien’s phallus was called. 

Regardless, it was ridged down the length and flared at the base to rub all the right spots, and Lotor’s praise from beneath him had his heart in his throat and all the blood pooling in his very hard dick. Lance was a sucker for sweet talk. 

“If only you could see yourself,” that deep, smooth voice rumbled, making Lance keen. “You look positively gorgeous taking me like this. Feeling you around me is ecstasy, I adore how you move. My beautiful Blue, and you’re all mine.” 

Lance arched his back, fumbling behind to touch where they were connected. It made the man beneath him give a low groan as his own hands moved from Lance’s hips to pull him down for a kiss, shoving his hips up sharply to stay buried deep in Lance’s ass as curious fingers danced across Lance’s leaking cock and teased over his slit. Lance was going to cum so hard, he was so close-

Until three dull thuds sounded from the door. 

“Hey, Lance, did you want a sparring lesson today?”

Which, of  _ course  _ it was fucking Shiro. Lance froze entirely bottomed out, locking eyes with Lotor and opening his mouth to at least  _ attempt  _ to respond to his team leader. He had indeed requested a sparring lesson… it just wasn’t exactly a convenient time. 

However, Lotor was answering before Lance could find a voice that wasn’t completely fucked, “He’s a bit busy at the moment.”

Had it been anyone else, they would have interpreted the statement for what it was and quickly moved as far away from Lance’s room as possible. But no. It was Shiro, always hesitant of Lotor, and after several moments of silence he called out in a firm voice with a hint of a threat. 

“Lance, are you alright? Do I need to come in there?” 

“ _ No!”  _ Lance wheezed. The black paladin, leader of Voltron, did  _ not  _ need to see his fellow paladin sat balls deep on an exiled Prince. 

“Unless you would like to see him intimately impaled on my girth, I would suggest you don’t.” 

There was a strangled cough from the hall, “Oh. Sure.”

Silence followed apart from the sound of Shiro’s boots hurrying away, and Lance was thoroughly horrified by his boyfriend’s actions before Lotor was flipping them over and fucking him into the mattress, those sharp teeth of the half galra latching possessively onto Lance’s neck. His irritation was momentarily forgotten, as he  _ had  _ still been painfully hard and Lotor had almost seemed to be throbbing inside of him. It was only a matter of time before Lance was sobbing out, digging his fingernails and heels into Lotor’s back as he came where he was pressed between their sweaty chests. 

With only a few more thrusts, Lotor was pulling out and pulling off the space “condom” Lance had purchased at some sort of sex shop at the spacemall, to add his own release to what was already cooling on Lance’s torso. 

His long hair was in disarray as he flopped over beside Lance, stretching his limbs with a pleased groan. He carelessly used Lance’s sheets to clean himself, offering Lance an unused section of his fistful before siding on just wiping the paladin down himself, even being generous enough to gingerly wipe any stray lubricant, again from the space mall, from Lance’s sensitive hole. 

The fleeting sense of bliss Lance was in was quickly being replaced with embarrassment, and his hands smacked over his face in remorse. 

“I can’t believe you said that to  _ Shiro _ . He’s like a dad. You can’t say that to a dad.” 

A head full of hair was then flopping shamelessly onto Lance’s pillow with him, a sharp nose and jaw nudging at Lance’s cheek, “I wouldn’t know. My own father is attempting to kill me if that says anything about the presence of a father figure in my life.”

“Oh no, you know  _ very  _ well what’s appropriate to say to someone. You just choose to say what you please because you’re a big ol’ dick,” Lance prodded Lotor’s forehead, and then quickly covering Lotor’s mouth to prevent what would surely be another dick joke. “So, to make this up to me,  _ you  _ have to apologize to Shiro.” 

Ever so softly, purple fingers began carding through Lance’s hair, strong arms pulling him closer against Lotor’s bare chest. It made Lance feel even more boneless before, and he snorted weakly as Lotor hummed, “Why don’t we hop in the shower and get you clean, exfoliated, and moisturized?” 

“Don’t try to distract me,” Lance mumbled, but the delicate claws Lotor possessed felt wonderful against his sweaty scalp. “I’m… I’m not happy with you and you need to apologize to Shiiiii… mmm, will you rub my thighs? It takes a lot of effort to ride you.” 

Lotor smugly complied, and Lance forgot all about his previous request in favor of being massaged down, wrapped in his robe, and carried to the showers bridal style by his prince. 

x

Meal times weren’t quite the same ever since Lotor had joined them. For one, they’d added a chair (Lance added the chair) to their table so Lotor could sit with them rather than all alone. His spot was sidled right between Lance and Keith - until Keith pleaded Pidge to trade him spots so he wasn’t forced to sit by the fellow half galra that annoyed him greatly. 

One particular breakfast, they were thoroughly enjoying some of the purple space goo, tasting wonderfully like pancakes, that Hunk had prepared. It seemed like it was proving to be an easy going morning. Lance, never the morning person, was exhausted and leaning heavily on Lotor while shoveling his goo in. Lotor, on the other hand, was intensively watching Pidge fiddle with her helmet, as her communicator had been busted on their last planet run. 

“I believe you’re placing the wiring far too deeply into that,” Lotor informed her. 

Pidge was uninterested, simply holding up her unoccupied hand to block Lotor’s own long fingers reaching out. The altean galra pulled his hand back slowly, but his fingers tapped impatiently on the table. 

“Hey,” Lance nudged him. “You gonna eat that, or…”

Lotor’s gaze flickered fondly over to the tousled mop of chocolate hair before he idly slid his plate of food goo closer to Lance for easier access.

So, Lance’s distraction tactic didn’t quite work. Instead, he slipped his rather chilly fingers up and under the purple sweater he’d bought for Lotor at the space mall. The space mall was certainly going to be his downfall. And yet… it didn’t even earn him a flinch. Rather, Lotor merely patted the hand that was under there as if urging it to warm up in the chilly castle dining hall, and then his hand went back to sneakily trying to reach for Pidge’s helmet. 

Unfortunately Pidge was too distracted, and Lance’s closest hand was trapped against Lotor’s warm and toned torso, as Lotor’s hand swooped out in a lightning quick movement to scoop the helmet off the table and into his grasp. 

“You  _ son of a-”   _ Pidge shrieked, and Lotor smoothly pulled the wiring, that she had been carefully maneuvering backward, forward once more and out of its socket. “Now I literally have to start all over again. Do you know how  _ long  _ this takes?”

Lance plucked the helmet from Lotor’s grip and thrust it back to Pidge before she could throttle the much larger individual in front of her, “He’s sorry! Right? Tell her you’re sorry.”

“I was helping,” he huffed in exasperation. “Her wiring was far too deep, it would-”

“It wouldn’t do  _ anything,”  _ Pidge interrupted. “I made my own modifications. This isn’t your technology and you should keep your quiznaking hands to yourself. You’re not always right, you royal ass.” 

Hunk, always the peace keeper, stood up with a loud screech of his chair, “Well, what a good way to start the day! I’ll get dishes going and then we can… do whatever Shiro and Allura have planned. Great. Swell.” 

Keith and Shiro stood to help Hunk carry dishes, and Pidge sulked off with her helmet. Lance pouted as the half eaten plate of food was taken, “I was still working on that!” 

A large metal hand settled on Lance’s shoulder, and Shiro sighed softly, “Why don’t you and Lotor go wait in the lounge room until we start today’s training?” 

Lance shuffled, lion slippers and all, back to his room instead. Lotor of course joined him, looking completely unfazed by everyone else’s disappointment and irritation. Instead, he seemed completely at ease, holding Lance’s hand in his own and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the tawny knuckles. 

As they reached his bedroom, Lance let them in with a hand slapped over the panel that accessed the overhead door. However, he let go of Lotor’s hand in favor of falling face first onto his bed. Lotor evidently seated himself at the desk, propping his feet up and leaning back comfortably. 

“If you wish to nap I can tell the others that you caught an illness from me and need rest,” Lotor offered warmly. 

“What, no harassing me to train so I don’t get my ass kicked by the next galra fleet?”

It earned him a snort, “The others nor I are going to let you get your ass kicked. Even if I’m not allowed on missions yet, I would break free from the noisy altean and come to your aid. Regardless, it is known by all that you’re the best little sharpshooter this team has.” 

Lance groaned into his pillow. It was always difficult to be grumpy with the other when he was so…  _ not an ass.  _ With far more thrashing around than necessary, Lance managed to sit himself up. 

“Why didn’t you say sorry to Pidge?” he deadpanned. 

Lotor blinked, “Why on earth would I have done that?”

With a flurry of waving arms, Lance stalked over to where Lotor sat in his chair, “Because you rebroke the hard work she did and that’s not cool.” 

The feeling of Lotor’s eyes trailing over his face made his stomach flip flop uninvitingly as if he  _ hadn’t  _ already been dating the fool for five phoebs. He had leaned over with his hands on the armrests to box Lotor in, but Lotor reached up with soft hands to brush Lance’s hair off his forehead. 

“I could wax your lion… or pleasure you with my mouth later today, perhaps?” Certainly a tempting offer. 

It made it difficult for Lance to continue his light lecture, “Those are really nice things to do, but it’s not me you’re apologizing to. You should have just said sorry to Pidge.” 

“Well, she certainly won’t accept my presence at the moment, so I believe we’re out of luck,” Lotor murmured, cupping Lance’s cheek. “My offer to you still stands, of course.” 

Lance couldn’t help but collapse onto the man, kissing him softly, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Give me all of your love and affection?” Lotor chuckled. “Worship me for the royalty that I am?” 

Lance rolled his eyes so hard it was nearly painful, “How about  _ you _ worship  _ me _ and I’ll let you be my commander.” 

“I like the way you think, my darling Blue,” was the last thing Lotor said before he was revealing his sharp teeth and setting to work worshipping Lance - starting with Lance’s neck, of course. 

x

Hunk was probably one of the only ones that at least tried to tolerate Lotor. Most of the time. If Lance was alone his fellow paladins would willingly accept his company or seek him out. But if Lotor was present, as he most often was, they avoided the two with great effort. But Hunk, good ol’ Hunk, tried his best to still hang out with his best buddy. Even if he  _ was  _ a little confused. 

“Bro, you know that I love how happy you are with Lotor, but I just really wonder sometimes… why  _ him?” _

Lotor was off showering, and Lance had joined Hunk in the lounge just to hang out with his best bud. However, he certainly hadn’t been expecting to go from talking about Shay and the Balmera to discussing his rough topic boyfriend. So, Lance was taken off guard to say the least. 

“Wait, what?” he squeaked. 

Hunk sucked in a large breath of air, “Obviously Lotor is still around because he makes you happy and treats you well, I mean, if he didn’t we all would have killed him a long time ago. No offense. But… why are you drawn to him? He’s rude and selfish and-”

Lance gave a startled bark of laughter, “Hey big guy, don’t stress yourself out so much over this. It’s okay, I don’t mind and  _ he’s  _ not going to be offended either. It’s just like… he’s really kind under the layer where he doesn’t give a quiznak… pardon my altean.”

Hunk still looked a little worried, and he patted Lance’s knee to encourage him to continue, “Kind?”

With a shrug of his shoulders and a sheepish hand running through his hair, Lance nodded, “Yeah. He’s always really good to me, and despite what it seems he  _ does  _ try to help out! Like when he thought he was helping Pidge or how that time when he accidentally broke the training simulator when he thought he was rescuing me and Keith from robot death.”

Thankfully Hunk chortled at the memory, the worry melting off his face, “That was pretty funny. Seeing him shatter the glass and leap off the viewing area onto the training deck  _ just  _ to behead the robot after Keith and dewire the one after you with a gut swipe? Priceless. He was so serious about it all, especially when he kept trying to confirm that you were unharmed.” 

Lance’s heart was so warm at the thought, he could feel it spreading to each and every limb, and the corners of his mouth quirked up, “I see so much good in him, I guess. He was  _ raised  _ to be horrible, he was raised surrounded by people that didn’t give a shit about him, so he never learned how to give a damn about anyone else. But I think he’s trying, and I know he feels a lot of stuff he isn’t showing. Like kindness and love, y’know?”

And then Hunk was suddenly throwing his arms around Lance and hugging tight, “Which you deserve more than anything, buddy.” 

Lance hugged back just as firm, “Thanks for looking out for me, dude.” 

A slight crashing sound startled them apart, and both boys turned to see Lotor repositioning the side table he had knocked over, “I was getting jealous and had to get your attention somehow.” 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack is what you did!” Hunk clutched his chest. 

The prince’s white hair was still damp, pulled into a high bun on the top of his head just as Lance had taught him, and he was dressed in some of Lance’s pajamas. Which, of course were a bit too short on him and exposed a purple strip of his abdomen. Without another word, Lotor was slipping around the couch and collapsing between Hunk and Lance as he leaned in to kiss the soft skin of Lance’s neck. 

Hunk was forced to scoot over more as Lotor sprawled his long legs out, and Lance frowned, “Hey, don’t knock Hunk off!” 

Lotor gave a small glance to the yellow paladin, “I’m attempting to cuddle Lance, could you perhaps move?”

Lance immediately squirmed out of his boyfriend’s octopus arms, “No! Rude! Why are you being rude to Hunk?”

Hunk was immediately wide eyed, scooting as far away from Lotor and Lance, “It’s fine really it’s-”

“Lo, you don’t need be rude to Hunk. He’s the best guy I know and he’s my best friend. Please, please apologize.” 

Lotor pursed his lips, “I simply meant to another section of the couch, I was not sending him away… even if I  _ do  _ feel the urge to snatch you away and keep you all to myself.”

Hunk was hiding behind his hands, clearly noticing the tension radiating off of Lance that Lotor certainly was not oblivious to judging by the way he reached for Lance with a furrowed brow. 

“Why don’t you ever say sorry? It’s not hard, Lotor, when you mess up or hurt someone’s feelings you have to- actually you know what?” Lance rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. “I was just telling Hunk how much good I see in you, about how kind you are- but you carelessly treat people badly and you don’t feel any remorse. Maybe I’ve just been blind by my own selfish hope and desires. I wanted this to work out so badly because I really care about you but- don’t worry about it, not that you will. I’m going to train. Don’t follow me.”

It all exploded out in a rushed jumble. Lance wasn’t even sure if some of his fragmented sentences had made sense, but he practically ran from the room to avoid doing something silly like crying in front of Lotor. The white haired prince simple remained standing with his arms limp at his sides, his lips parted in concern. 

Hunk gave him an apologetic smile before scrambling away from the slightly terrifying half galra and after the upset blue paladin. 

x

For three quintants, Lance kept the door to his room locked and avoided Lotor like the plague. It was… torture, in a sense. Lotor had unofficially moved into Lance’s room before their little disagreement, as Lotor had appreciated the long length of the bed compared to the cot in his room, and Lance liked the open availability to a cuddle.

But for the previous few nights  _ and  _ days, Lotor was completely without the soft warm skin, the playful blue eyes, and the wide, kind smile. It gave his chest the worst feeling he had ever experienced, and he wondered vaguely if he was under the influence of some sort of human disease. 

Unfortunately none of the other paladins gave him the time of day to speak to him about his issues. In fact, it seemed they were ignoring him just as much as Lance was. They wouldn’t even  _ look  _ at him. Lotor didn’t even have reason to attend meals, as Lance was eating earlier and rushing off in attempts to avoid him more efficiently. It wasn’t like anyone else spoke to him in the dining hall. Finally, Lotor was able to get lucky and caught the yellow paladin cooking lunch in the kitchen. 

“Yellow? Or… Hunk,” Lotor spoke cautiously, approaching the human who was chopping at some sort of plant. 

“Just a second, Lotor, I’m kind of-  _ holy crow  _ what happened to you?” 

Lotor was momentarily caught off guard. Happened to him? How could Hunk have known about the ache in his chest?

“What are you speaking of?” he asked nervously, fiddling with the hem of the sweater he wore. It was Lance’s favorite sweater on him. The blue boy said it made Lotor extra ‘snuggable’, whatever that meant. But  _ Lance  _ was Lotor’s favorite, and therefore he loved the sweater that Lance loved. 

Hunk placed down the knife to hesitantly approach Lotor, examining his face thoroughly, “Your eyes are all sunken in and you’re paler than… I don’t know, you’re purple so I don’t have a comparison but you’re pale!”

“Oh, you mean my appearance.”

The statement only seemed to worry Hunk further, “Are you sick? Does Lance know?”

“Perhaps you can tell me if I have a human illness?” Lotor murmured. “Under my ribs it feels like there are several rocks placed there. It aches in a very uncomfortable manner, and tends to spread up with a burning sensation into my throat at night.” 

A large, thick hand came and settled on Lotor’s forehead, and he had to resist shoving it away. Hunk meant no harm, that much Lotor knew. Judging by the look of concern growing on Hunk’s face, Lotor figured Hunk was still trying to help, “Does anything make it worse, like walking or running?” 

“Nothing physical, no. However, when I am thinking of my Lance and the distressed look he wore on his face during our last conversation, the ache is nearly  _ unbearable.” _

For a moment, Hunk was quiet, his eyes wide. And then he was  _ laughing,  _ “Aw, Lotor, you’re guilty! The ache you feel is because you feel  _ bad  _ about upsetting Lance.”

“Guilty…” Lotor frowned. 

Hunk nodded, placing a kind hand onto Lotor’s shoulder, “I know how much you care about Lance. Knowing that you made him upset has you guilty. I’m guessing you haven’t been sleeping because of it?” 

Lotor ran a hand over his hair to pull it back from his face and shoulders, “Of course not, the ache is far too intense when I think of why I am sleeping alone.”

“I’m going to tell you something I’m sure you’ve heard a lot; you need to apologize.”

“How? By doing a favor, hugging? How do I show that I am truly-”

“Sometimes just a  _ sorry  _ is good enough.”

And so, without hesitation or debate, “I am sorry, Hunk. For all of my past rudeness and misbehavior. I swear to you, I am.” 

The yellow paladin was gaping at him in slight shock, and for a moment Lotor thought perhaps he had apologized incorrectly. He truly  _ was  _ trying, he was being genuine with his feelings, but then Hunk was speaking, “Thank you, Lotor. That was… that’s exactly a good way to apologize. But I actually meant to apologize to Lance.”

With a quick nod, Lotor began backing away, “Thank you, yellow paladin. Hunk. I will find Lance and apologize… but first I believe the others are due for an erm. An apology as well.”

So, with another strange feeling, a burning in his face this time, Lotor located each member of Voltron to apologize to them. Shiro seemed pleasantly surprised, whilst Pidge and Keith simply seemed alarmed by Lotor’s apology. Regardless, he still offered his amends to even the Altean Princess and her strange guard Coran. 

Lotor saved his favorite paladin for last, and according to the green paladin she had seen the beautiful blue boy hiding out in his room. Out of respect Lotor knocked, although he knew very well Lance’s door opened for his hand. A clattering inside further proved that Lance was indeed in his room, and Lotor knocked once more for good measure. 

“I’m coming, I’m-” the door whooshed open to reveal Lance in his robe and slippers, his hair messy and his eyes baggy. Even so he all but shrieked at the sight of Lotor. “Lo! Oh my gosh, baby, are you okay? Are you sick?” 

Lotor was abruptly yanked inside, and he gave a slight grunt of confusion. Even so, he basked at the feeling of Lance’s hands feeling all over him frantically, “Sick? No, I’m not ill or anything I-” 

“Your hair is a disaster and your sweater is all wrinkled- and your  _ eyes  _ they look so-” 

“At ease, my beautiful Lance,” Lotor cooed, cradling Lance’s face in his hands in attempts to soothe him. He hooked his thumbs behind those precious rounded ears he adored, tilting Lance’s head up to meet his eyes. “I am simply without rest, that is the reason for my appearance. Hunk informed me of this.” 

“Then let's  _ get  _ you some rest, this is breaking my heart! I’ve never seen you let yourself look so exhausted and tousled!” Lance tried tugging Lotor towards his bed. 

As tempting as it was to let Lance be distracted by his own emotions, the ache in his chest was flaring up again at Lance’s distress, “Just one moment, darling. We must talk about what happened a few quintants ago.” 

“After we nap,” Lance huffed, tugging more insistently. To prevent further tugging and risk Lance panicking over Lotor’s dislocated shoulder, he wrapped the boy up in his arms and held him close. 

“I need to tell you how truly sorry I am for hurting you.” For several ticks Lance was quiet, pushing back to look at Lotor with his mouth agape, but then he was suddenly bursting into a messy display of liquid, salty streams tracking down his cheeks and over his lips and chin. It was quite alarming, and Lotor patted at him frantically. “Was that wrong? Did I not do it-” 

“I love you so much! I knew you were capable of apologizing, Lo, I knew you could do it! Even if it’s just me that you’re saying sorry to-” 

“Well… I apologized to the others as well. Namely Yellow… or Hunk, rather. I hope that is alright?” Lotor questioned softly, kissing tears from the face of his beautiful blue boy. They did not at all belong there, and they made his chest clench so painfully. 

Lance simply burst into even more messy tears, nodding his head and burying his face against Lotor’s neck. It was very damp, and there was the strange slimy mucous humans sometimes emitted getting all over the collar of his sweater, but his boy was still ever so lovely and Lotor positively adored him. 

“Of course that’s alright, I’m so happy!” Lance sobbed. 

“And you are… crying due to it?” Lotor confirmed nervously. “From joy?” 

Lotor offered his sleeve for the boy to wipe his messy nose on, and Lance sniffled, “Yeah. Or lack of sleep. I don’t really know or care anymore, I hated not talking to you for three days and I need to apologize too for ignoring you. I was just upset thinking maybe you truly didn’t care about my feelings if you didn’t care about the feelings of my friends and- I’m sorry.”

“I love you,” Lotor frowned. “Of course I care about your feelings. I feel…  _ some  _ regard for the emotions and feelings of you friends. They are good individuals that bring you joy and keep you safe, and for that reason I respect them. From here on I will attempt to be as polite as possible.” 

A giggle erupted from the boy in his arms, and Lance scrubbed at his eyes before planting a sloppy kiss on Lotor’s surprised mouth, “I wouldn’t go  _ that  _ far. I still want you to be you. I  _ did  _ fall in love with the mischievous, self-absorbed, asshole of a prince, afterall. I never wanted to change that. I just… kind of wanted you to try to show sympathy for your actions sometimes. I see now that you do. You just… show it differently, maybe?” 

“I will do everything I am capable of to keep you happy, however.  _ That  _ is who I am, as the man who loves you,” Lotor told him seriously, thumbing over the lashes still damp with tears. 

Finally, Lance succeeded in yanking Lotor towards the bed and falling ungracefully onto the mattress. To the best of his ability, he maneuvered them so that Lotor’s head rested on his chest, and Lotor practically purred at the human’s fingers carding through his hair.

“In case you weren’t aware, I love you, too, you giant purple menace. I love you so much. Now, if anyone tries to interrupt our nap, I thoroughly expect you to rudely kick them out of the room. We’re both exhausted. You hereby have my permission to be an asshole without remorse.” 

Lotor snorted, but he kissed the tawny jaw above him, “Anything for my love.”   
And at that, Lance was snoring in mere minutes, shuffling himself down to rather nuzzle himself into  _ Lotor’s  _ chest, and with his beautiful blue boy back in his arms and happy once more, Lotor dozed off with ease as well.

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of drew monson : leave me a fucking comment, I'm very lonely c: also, I'd be more than willing to write more of this version of soft lancelot if it's something that is enjoyed? I sure as heck know I like it. Regardless, thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a nice day! :D


End file.
